Hunter and Vampire Volume 4: Reckoning
by jacques0
Summary: Some choices bind us together, while others set us apart...what choices will you make, when the one who saved your life is in danger? Asuka is about to find out...AU VOLUME 4 of the series
1. Captured

**Sorry for the long wait for this volume. Life suddenly caught up with me and i didn't have my sis laptop. but now we have a desktop at home so i might update in the few comming days, and school is about to open...Uggg**

HUNTER + VAMPIRE

RECKONING

_Previously on Hunter+ Vampire_

_Now declared an outcast by the Vampire Council, Rei and Lilly agreed to go to Rome with Asuka and Misato. Now they had arrived, the vampire noticed a strange presence in the air, which later leads Rei to a Cathedral in the city. There a Priest who seemed to be somewhat abnormal to her and she is convinced something strange is going. All the while, the mysterious Father Louis seems to have plans for Asuka`s future._

Chapter Fourteen

Captured

The next morning, Rei and Lilly met up with the other two and she brightened considerably at seeing Asuka who smiled at her.

"Hey Rei, where you`ve been last night?"

"Went exploring a little," Rei answered her grinning a little, "Never been in this city before."

"Really?"

"Just because I`m immortal doesn`t mean I travel the world," Rei told her, shaking her head.

Asuka just continued to smile as Rei looked on in confusion.

"Hey, what`s you laughing about?...ON second though, I don`t want to know."

She caught Lilly`s gaze which she can read the amusement on her face.

"Say, when will your friends get here?" Rei asked the purple haired woman.

"They should be here soon," Misato said, "But I must tell you, they hate your kind, so don`t expect a warm welcome."

"Wasn`t looking forward to none," Rei answered.

Misato and the group walked out of the hotel finding a van parked there and she yelled, "Hey Ritsuko."

The blonde woman at the door waved at her.

"Hello Misato. It`s been what, ten years?"

"Give or take a few months," Misato answered.

Ritsuko gaze found Asuka, "Well if isn`t little Asuka? All grown up now."

"Hello," Asuka said.

Then she turned to the other two, her eyes piercing them. Thought Rei was wearing sunglasses and Lilly seemed to be slightly tense.

"I didn`t realize you brought…_companies,"_

"I`ll explain on the way," Misato said, noticing Ritsuko`s hand which had gone within her sleeve.

Rei had her hand on her sword handle while Lilly poised her hands ready to attack at any moment.

"Please," Misato said, noticing the tense atmosphere.

Ritsuko glanced at her before sighing, "They`re your responsibility. Let`s go."

She abruptly turned around and the rest followed.

The drive lasted four hours unto which they had left the city behind, and went on an old looking castle like building. It was well-hidden in the trees. During the way, Misato had told Ritsuko everything that had happened to them.

"That`s quite the story," Ritsuko said, getting out of the car.

The rest followed and at the same time, Hunters appeared out of nowhere with bows ready to strike and they had guns pointed toward both Rei and Lilly.

"Hey, let`s take a breather here," Misato said.

"Bringing bloodsuckers at our door Misato," a voice announced.

A female Hunter approached, dressed for battle. She was about Asuka`s age with her hair into pigtails, and she was scowling down at them from her spot on top of the large gate. Rei growled, her hand itching for a battle when she heard Asuka whisper.

"_Hikari_,"

She glanced toward the redhead, noticing the amazement and shock on her face. For some odd reason, she felt hatred for the pigtailed girl.

"Jealous?" Lilly whispered in her ear.

"Shut up," Rei growled.

"Hikari, pull back your squad now," Ritsuko said.

"Sorry Ritsuko, but I have direct orders from Father Bernard to apprehend the vampires and brought them unto custody, and they are to come willingly, if not they are to be killed."

"If you can," Lilly growled, her nails extending slightly.

Rei didn`t say anything as she starred at the girl with her hand on her blade when a hand fell on hers. She glanced at the owner and saw Asuka and form the look in her eyes, she didn`t want her to fight. Rei felt herself calming down as she removed her hand from the sword.

"I accept your terms," Rei spoke to the girl, "But try to double-cross us, _I`ll destroy you all."_

A few of the Hunters swallowed at the venom in her voice, and Lilly was starring at her curious. Misato looked shocked that she had turned herself in without a fight, while Ritsuko seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"Very well," Hikari said, "Let them in."

The large double gates sprung open and they entered the large Monastery which courtyard was filled with Hunters who was looking curiously at them and Rei could hear the whispers and mutter as they recognized her.

Hikari met them again and said, "Take the vampires to the dungeons, Father Louis will deal with you later, and will see Asuka and Misato right now."

Asuka didn`t move, glancing toward Rei and locking eyes with the blue haired vampire.

"I`ll be fine," Rei answered her, "Don`t worry."

Asuka nodded, but still hesitant about it. She watched the two vampires getting carried off by the group of Hunters before glancing toward Misato who was waiting for her.

"C`mon," she said.

Asuka nodded following her and Hikari. Ritsuko had simply observed the entire exchange curiously.

_What was that about?_

* * *

Both Asuka and Misato were led into a large hall which was similar to a church. They were statue of saints with light candles at the bottom of their pedestal. There was a man in pastor robes. He had dark graying hair and a pleasant smile on his face.

Misato give him a bow, "Father Louis,"

"Hello Misato Katsuragi," Father Louis said smiling, "I'm glad that you were able to watch over Asuka all those years."

"Off course Father," she answered.

"Ah, and there is little Asuka," Father Louis continued still smiling, "You were just a little girl the last time we met, so you might not remember me. I was a friend and mentor to your mother. A fine Hunter she was."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"But certainly," Father Louis nodded.

"If the war against Vampires ended centuries ago, why are Hunters being trained?"

Father Louis smile dimmed a little and said, "Ah, yes this is somewhat of a delicate subject with the Elders, let me tell you something about that."

The man walked with them into the backroom of the Hall and they found themselves in a large hallway lighten up with torches.

"We are training them for vampires are creatures who live for centuries. We will need descendants to take care of the affairs we've made. Also with the brutal murders of your parents, the old Peace Treaty won't last long before another war break out, and bringing two vampires here, one being Rei Ayanami, the Elders have been on the restless side state ever since she had been sighted in the city."

"Sighted?" Asuka repeated, "Have you guys being following us?"

Father Louis laughed a little which echoed around the corridor.

"No, Rei Ayanami had been killing a fair share of peoples in the past years," he said, "She had even threatened to kill one of our elders Father Bernard, just last night."

Asoka looked at him, while Misato frowned slightly.

"So, where are we going?"

"The Elders having such a pureblood in captivity will either decide to kill her as an example for the rest of the Vampire Community, or as a response for the murders of Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu."

_What? _Asuka thought.

**and down the first chapter. enjoy and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Deal

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

Deal

Father Louis was smiling a little, but seeing the look on Asuka's face made that smile lost its light. He was wondering why the girl looked so shocked at the idea of killing the vampire. It wasn't like they were normal creatures after all.

"They'll kill her…_just like that?"_

"Yes," he answered.

"But why?" Asuka asked, "I know Rei isn't like that…"

Father Louis gazed at the girl, "She is a vampire, one who murdered us, and I won't be surprised if she was involved in your parents' murders and the Elder have already coming to a decision…"

"Let me speak to them," Asuka asked.

"_Asuka_, you can't just…" Misato started but she was cut off by the younger girl.

"Let me speak to the Elders, please," Asuka continued to the Father, "I was the one who bring Rei here, and I could ask them for a bargain or a deal."

Father Louis, despite himself, he was curious as to why the young girl wants to protect the vampire so much, and also wondered what it could advantage or damage his plans for the girl's future.

"I guess…I can arrange something like that," he told her, "Although, I must admit, I'm curious as to why you would want to protect the vampire."

* * *

"Well, this is cozy."

Both Rei and Lilly where in the dungeons cell and Rei was simply seated against the wall, not moving ever since she entered the cell. They had taken her sword away thought Rei had told them not to unsheathe it, unless they didn't want to die a slow death.

"Well, Rei what's next?" Lilly asked.

"Whatever comes next, comes," Rei told her.

"You know that they are going to kill us right?" Lilly told her, "Or mostly, they want to kill you Rei, after all, you and those peoples have a pretty bloody past."

"You _don't _have to remind me Lilly," Rei growled.

Lilly glanced at the blue-haired girl. Rei's eyes were glowing red in the semi-darkness and she noticed how tense her posture was.

"What's up with you, you're all…_stiff?"_

Rei glared at her.

"I'm fine," she growled.

Lilly seated up from the bed she was lying on, observing her companion.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Not yet," Rei growled, scratching her throat.

"So, what's up with you?"

Rei stayed silent for a few moments before answering, "I'm feeling…_restless._ I don't know what's causing me to be like that."

Lilly watched her for a while before a mischievous grin worked its way on her lips, "Do it have to do with the _you-know-what_?"

Rei crossed the room in a blink of an eye, holding the other vampire against the wall by the neck, her fangs barred, her face looking every bit animalistic.

"Don't talk of her like this…she is not yours…_she is mine."_

"Rei, calm the fuck down."

Suddenly Rei backed off from her, shaking her head, "I'm sorry Lilly, I don't know what came over me…"

"I do," Lilly told her, drawing her attention, massing her throat. Rei had one hell of a iron grip, "The Mate call is starting."

"The what?"

"Mate call," Lilly said, "and you better start getting control of yourself and your emotions because you might really kill someone who even _looked _at Asuka wrong. You need to see her, at least for a few moments…or hours."

"This…_you're not serious."_

"Dead serious,"

Rei let out a snarl slamming a fist against the wall, creating a small crater there. This mate thing was really starting to be a bother.

* * *

Night had fallen when Asuka had been guided toward the Council Room. The place was large with the three Council members seating in their seats.

"Council Elders," Father Louis said, "Asuka Langley Soryu is asking for an audience."

"Very well," the elderly man said, "After all, you brought us the bloodsucker Rei Ayanami."

Father Louis turned toward Asuka and indicated her forward which the redhead did so. Swallowing thickly at the three pair of eyes on her, she spoke in the clearest voice she could.

"I want you not to kill Rei."

They were a slight murmurs through the room as the Elders seemed surprised at her request, and from the corners of her eyes, Asuka noticed Hikari seating in the corner, eyes narrowed.

"And why shouldn't we?" the woman Elder asked.

"Because of those vampires you have in the dungeons," Asuka told her, "they're the reason I'm still breathing today, both me and Misato owns our lives to them."

"One good deed is not enough to repent what she is," the one in the middle said, "They are vile beasts that must be all wipe out."

"Elder Bernard please," the one on the far left said, "I want to know why you will protect the vampire, knowing it's nature, and Rei Ayanami is one of the most dangerous vampires to date."

"I…I'm just doing what I think is right," Asuka said, feeling her body shaking from the pressure she was feeling in the room, "After all, the war between Vampire and Hunters have been over and it's all in the past."

"The attack on your family ten years ago," Father Bernard said, narrowing his eyes into slits, "They murdered your family…"

"And it wasn't Rei," Asuka yelled, "Killing her will not change that, and I know who killed my parent. He attacked me and Misato in Tokyo-3. He told me he was the one who killed them both, his name was Isaac and a pureblood."

"So, Rei Ayanami simply _decided _to save you,"

"Yes."

"Curious business," the man said frowning.

"What are you thinking Father Troy?" the woman asked.

"Just thinking, nothing for you to get gray hairs about Delia," Father Troy told her.

"The matter stay that this vampire must pay for its crime in the war and against humanity," Father Bernard interrupted, "No matter what _heroic _acts she did in saving your lives. She will be stacked and burned at sunrise."

Asuka turned toward him, a fearless look in her eyes, "Then you'll have to kill me also."

Murmurs rose through the room as the three Elders seemed to be gaping at her, and Father Louis widened his eyes, disbelieving what he had just heard. Hikari had been seating quietly in a corner, glanced up, and seemingly shocked also. Asuka could feel her own heart thundering in her chest, her palm cold, but she knew that she didn't want to be separated from the vampire…no matter what and it scared her more than her own declaration.

"And why would you want to die for her Asuka?" Father Troy asked, leaning forward slightly.

"That's because… I should have died in Tokyo-3," Asuka said staring at him straight in the eyes, "I should have died…but she saved me. I'm just returning the favor…unless Rei decided to kill me herself."

* * *

Father Troy smiled a little at Asuka's gut. That girl was definitely her mothers' daughter; in her confidence thought he had wonder why the girl would protect the vampire Rei, so much that she'll die for the immortal sake.

Father Bernard on the other hand was furious. He wanted to kill the vampire and send a message to the Vampire Community that not even their best can withstand the Hunter's might, but this girl was ruining it all.

Father Louis was having similar musings, but he was wondering if this drawback had put a mole in the plan for the girl. He had expected her to hate vampires, but this wasn't so, but he wondered if he could salvage from this new phenomenon.

No one noticed the blonde woman stepping out of the room in a hurried manner.

* * *

Misato was in her room when someone knocked on the door. She headed for it and opened the wooden door, "Ritsuko?"

"Misato, can we talk?" the blonde asked.

"What about?"

"About Asuka and that pureblood Rei," Ritsuko said, all serious.

"Come in," Misato said stepping back, letting her in and closed the door after her.

Then she turned toward the blonde frowning.

"What is it?"

"Is there anything going on between that vampire and Asuka?"

**and the drama continue to thicken...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. suspicions

**Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

Suspicions

Misato simply watched her old friend some confusions in her eyes. She simply stared at her blinking stupidly.

"Huh?"

"Is there anything going on between that vampire and Asuka," Ritsuko repeated.

"I've heard you the first time Rits, but I don't really get it."

"Listen, didn't you notice how odd that Rei simply followed and agreed with Asuka to come here to Rome with you," Ritsuko said, looking at her friend.

"It's…odd really, now that I think about it," Misato told her, "But really I don't really see the problem."

"Listen, if Rei is as dangerous as the records say," Ritsuko said, "Why does she allow herself to follow Asuka's idea and when they had arrived, Rei was ready to take on Hikari's men, and Asuka exchanged glances before she simply surrenders."

Misato knew that her friend was starting to make senses. She was still surprised that Rei hadn't fought nor resisted capture.

""What are you saying Rits?" she asked, afraid of what she might hear.

"The vampires aren't telling you everything," Ritsuko said, "That's what I think."

Misato glanced at the ceiling and then said, "What about Asuka facing the Elders?"

"I was there Misato," Ritsuko told her, "Asuka was ready to lay her life down for Rei's. Now, I'm sure something seriously strange is going on with those two."

"I'm going down the dungeons," Misato announced.

Ritsuko grabbed her arm, "Trying to force it out of them won't do you much good. They will suspect we know something is off."

"Then_ what _do you want me to do?" Misato snapped, "If those vampires are causing something to affect Asuka's judgment…"

"Observe," Ritsuko told her, "We're going to observe them for now, but we'll have to do this carefully or they'll suspect something."

Misato sighed in defeat, and quickly turned toward Ritsuko.

"What the Elders have decided?"

"Asuka put up a good argument," Ritsuko said, "It seems she is near convincing the Elders of postponing the vampires' executions."

* * *

Asuka stood in the Council Room as she watched the three Elders of the Hunters discussed between themselves in low voices. She then glanced around the room noticed Father Louis whom had a troubled look on their faces, thought something about him was giving her a danger vibes. Then her eyes found Hikari whom was simply seated there, stone faced as her eyes seemed to pierce the air in front of her. She wasn't even looking in Asuka's direction.

The redhead sighed.

Then the Elders straightened up and Father Troy announced.

"We have come to an agreement that the vampires will not be armed, however, the vampires will be your responsibility. Asuka Langley Soryu, do you accept these terms?"

"Yes," Asuka answered.

"Then, very well, any deaths or accident caused by them _you_ will be held responsible, heed this well," Father Troy told her.

"I know,"

"This meeting is over."

Asuka walked out of the room, and into the hallway finding Misato with the blonde woman from before.

"Well," Misato asked.

"I've won," Asuka answered, a happy grin on her face.

The two women exchanged a quick glance.

"You…_convinced_ the Elders?"

"Yep, now where is the way to the dungeons?" Asuka asked her.

"Follow me," the blonde said.

* * *

Rei was watching the large moon hung high in the air. The silver light bathing her skin making her glow softly. The thirst for blood had grew again and she wanted to feed again, and Lilly growled.

"I'm thirsty,"

"So am I Lilly," Rei told her.

Then, she pulled up her sleeve and handed it toward her.

"Drink."

"Rei…"

"Just drink Lilly," Rei said, "I was the one who changed you."

Lilly grumbled and took the arm and bit down on it. Rei let out a hiss as Lilly fed on her arm. Closing her eyes, she let the younger vampire feed her blood before Lilly suddenly pulled up, her eyes glowing red, blood dripping from her lips.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Lilly told her.

Rei turned toward the door and could hear footsteps approaching and their door was unlocked, and someone stood in the doorway, "Rei, Lilly are you alright?"

"Asuka," Rei said, a grin appearing on her face.

The redhead entered the cell and Rei noticed Misato and the blonde woman from before in the back, standing a little way away.

"So what's going to happen to us?" Lilly asked.

"I've convinced the Elders on aborting your executions," Asuka said smiling, "and now, you guys are my responsibility."

"I can live with that," Lilly grinned, "Right Rei."

Rei glared at her before shuddering as the scent of Asuka's blood reach her nose. It was the sweetest thing she ever smell in her life, and she wondered how it was going to taste, and she can feel her fangs lengthening all of her senses where the blood was at, so that she could _feed._

"Rei," Asuka's voice tear through her senses.

Rei could feel the beast taking control of her body, her senses and did the only thing she could. She pushed Asuka backward sending the girl flying into the two women behind her and she felt someone take hold of her waist slamming her against the ground making her even more pissed off.

"Get off me," she snarled.

"This is your thirst speaking Rei," Lilly told her, and turned toward the people, "She need to hunt and feed, I have to take her to the forest so can we can hunt."

"How don't I know you're trying to escape…," the blonde started.

"Do _you _want Rei to murder everyone in this place?" Lilly snapped at her, "I'm holding her down right now…"

With a burst of strength, Rei threw Lilly off of her, the younger vampire slamming against the wall. Then the blue-haired vampire turned toward the three in front of her, her eyes finding Asuka in the arms of Ritsuko and feels anger like no other and she launched forward in a snarl.

Misato seemed to have recovered first from her shock because she pulled out her small automatic crossbow and firing, none of them hitting the swift moving vampire who took hold of her wrist, and kicked the blonde from behind her in the guts sending the woman flying down the deserted hallway.

Rei then turned toward Misato, her red eyes murderous as she glared at her.

"Stay out of my way, _Hunter filth_," she growled.

She then threw her on the ground, making the woman yell out in pain. Then she turned toward Asuka who was standing against the wall, and Rei can see fear in her blue eyes…

_Wait.. fear…no, _she thought.

Then she realized that she was scaring her mate. Asuka was scared of her, and it made her feel the worst way possible. It was like something squeezed her heart, she crossed to her taking the girl in a soft hug.

"Please don't hate me, I was protecting you from them…_don't hate me."_

* * *

Asuka was shocked seeing Rei hugging her. She had fully expected the vampire to kill her. Never in her entire time she had seen Rei this…_vicious nor dangerous. _Rei's body was oddly warm against her, as she felt it shaking, from what, she didn't know. Asuka then found her arms circling the trembling vampire who was hanging to her like a lifeline. Rei's body stopped shaking and it was doing a odd noise that remind her of a cat, making the redhead smile a little.

"Don't worry Rei," she whispered to the vampire, "_I can never hate you_,"

Lilly had approached them, causing Rei to disengage the hug and stand in front of her protectively. Lilly give her slight bow, never breaking the eye contact and Rei who was frozen in a stance for a while, returned it.

**Yay and enjoy **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. sweetest sins

**and this is the final chapter of volume 4 enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Sweetest Sin

"Come with me Rei," Lilly said, "We'll hunt in the forest."

Rei glanced back at Asuka as if checking if she was still there, her eyes seemingly looking more primal than Asuka had ever seen them. Then, the blue haired vampire turned back at Lilly nodding a little.

"Good, don't worry about Asuka, she'll be safe," Lilly said to her.

Rei followed her out of the door and both of them simply melted into the shadows.

"_Now that was fucking strange don't you think_?"

Ritsuko had approached them, a hand massing her guts as she groaned, her eyes watching where the vampire had disappearing to.

"So, something you want to tell us Asuka?" Misato asked.

Asuka turned toward the woman, "What?"

"Well, what the hell was that about?" Misato growled.

"How should I know Misato?" Asuka responded, I was as scared as you were."

"Well, you didn't seem like it hugging the bloodsucker," Ritsuko told her.

"I don't know what happened, honest."

Misato approached her and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Asuka said looking back at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, what's with the twenty question," Asuka asked.

Misato gave Ritsuko a glance making the blonde shrug her shoulders slightly at her. Then she glanced back at Asuka.

"It's…nothing for you to worry about, Asuka," she told the redhead.

Asuka starred at her for a few minutes before walking away from the dungeons.

* * *

"That didn't work out as you planned," Father Bernard told Father Louis.

The two were in the latter office.

"No," Louis said, "Having grew up away from the Monastery turn out to be such a mistake. But even so, we are going to figure out why Asuka is joined to the hip with this vampire."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Hikari entered the room.

"You wanted to see me Fathers?"

"Yes, I want you to oversee Asuka's training," Louis said to her.

"As you wish Father."

"And report any aberrant behavior from Asuka to us," Louis said, "and of the vampire Rei."

Hikari nodded, "Of course Father."

* * *

In the forest, four mountain bears laid dead on the ground, their throats ripped open. A fifth one was struggling weakly on the ground as Rei Ayanami fed on him, drinking him dry. When she was done, she dropped the dead bear on the ground.

"You done?" Lilly asked standing a few yards away.

Rei turned toward her, blood all over her mouth her eyes glowed a bright red in the darkness, as the moon shone in the sky. Licking her lips, Rei answered, "I'm done."

"You took down _five _bears?" Lilly asked, looking around at the dead animals.

"That way Hunters won't have any excuse of taking us out," Rei answered her.

"I think the humans will suspect of the mate thing with Asuka," Lilly told her, "the way you acted back in the dungeons…I won't be surprised if they figure it out."

Rei glanced at her companion sighing a little. She knew that Lilly was right, and also she didn't expect her vampire instincts to protect Asuka…if it was in the past, she would have killed everyone in the Monastery.

"I want…no, I _need _to see her," Rei whispered.

Lilly smiled softly at Rei. The older vampire really was having a hard time with having a mate. Rei had never experienced such emotions before so it was quite funny to see her freak out…but Lilly knew how she felt.

"Wash up first; you look like something out of a horror movie."

Rei nodded at her.

* * *

In her room, Asuka couldn't sleep. Too many things were on her mind right now to simply let the matters go to rest. Firstly, she was sure Misato was hiding something from her. Back in the dungeons, she had noticed the exchange of glances with the blonde, Ritsuko. Asuka knew Misato well enough to know that the woman was holding something back. And what was up with that twenty question?

Then there was Rei.

The vampire was an enigma by herself and she still couldn't understand why protecting the vampire meant a great deal forever. She couldn't think of being separated from the blue-haired vampire.

Then Asuka seated up, feeling a strange breeze breathe in through the window. She glanced up at it which was half opened in the candle light. Asuka then left the bed, making her way to lock it. It was quite chilly tonight.

Sighing, the girl made her way back to bed and simply lied there, before falling asleep, never noticing the silent shadow in the darkness.

* * *

Rei quietly glided toward Asuka's sleeping form. Watching her sleep, brought her a kind of peace that Rei had never experienced before. It was like all of her worries had disappeared, and that everything was alright with the world. In all of the years Rei had lived and walked the Earth, she had never expected to be mated to her.

_How can a vampire like her could be mated with a mere Mortal?_

In all of the history since the rule of Vlad Drakul, never have they been such a union before; A pureblood born in a family of vampire, while Asuka was a Hunter…a sworn enemy of her kind.

This union will go against everything both of their races ever stood for, and why was she thinking that far ahead already? Didn't she already make up her mind that she won't mention it?

Rei then focused her attention toward Asuka's sleeping face. In the light from the candle, Asuka looked positively and otherworldly beautiful, and Rei's entire being ached to lean in and took a kiss to those fluffy lips. Rei had kissed many times before in the many years she had walked this Earth and he wondered how those lips tasted would. Then, hesitantly, she drew a hand and caressed Asuka's cheek. The sleeping girl leaned into the hand murmuring something incoherent, drawing a smile from Rei's lips.

"_Rei…" _Asuka breathed.

The vampire quickly drew her hand back, afraid she had somehow awoken the girl but then later notices that Asuka was still asleep.

_Is…she dreaming about me? _Rei thought.

She took a seat on the bed beside Asuka, then lying down beside her, observing the sleeping girl. Never before had Rei felt such…_powerful emotions _which had been triggered by another person before. She didn't even know she could feel such emotions for one person.

_Is this what Lilly was talking about? _She wondered, _The Mate call toward Asuka. I wonder if Asuka would feel the same if I ever told her how I felt for her? How that she is somehow destined to be with me…_

Then at that moment, Rei realized something that she had foolishly overlooked before. She almost swore out loud because of it.

_How _will the two live together forever when Asuka is going to die someday, and she Rei will be alive for eternity?

Asuka sighed softly in her sleep, leaning closer to Rei's form a content smile forming on her lips.

Rei glanced at the redhead, conflicting feelings clashing against each other behind the cool mask of indifference that her face was set in. the emotions so powerful, making her trembles as she clutched her hands into fists watching the fragile and beautiful human face that was sleeping beside her.

Two questions rose within her mind, which both answers scared her more than she could ever imagined.

Should she turn Asuka into a vampire, or should she let her die a Mortal death?

**This is it folks for this Volume. Hope you have enjoyed it, and sorry again for the long wait for the post.**

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN VOLUME 5**


End file.
